


Millions of little lights shining in the dark

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: what happened in Spain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millions of little lights shining in the dark

Almeria is awesome. 

It’s this strange as all-get-out little place in Spain with all of these Western movie sets done up, but hey, it works. She and Matt and Arthur all go and see the place where  _The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly_ was filmed. 

And of course, it’s Spain. The nightlife is great. The three of them go out with Andrew and hit the town.

This turns out to be a terrible idea. 

She starts the evening leaning on Matt - of course she does, she always does - and he leans on her as well as too much sangria and Smirnoff go down way too smoothly, but she loses him somehow, and ends up with Andrew, who is also nice.

Everything is nice when she’s drinking. 

They walk along the boardwalk for a while, laughing about stupid things that they did while filming that day, and suddenly Karen looks at him and decides that his lips are really, really nice, and that she’d like to kiss them. 

So she does, and then she hears a camera take a picture of them, and then he pulls away. 

“‘M sorry, Karen,” Andrews says, slurring a little and hands still around her waist. 

“‘S fine,” she says. “I don’t have a boyfriend anymore, so it’s okay.” 

Andrew looks confused. 

“What?” Karen says.

“I thought - I thought you and Matt…” 

“Oh,” Karen says, shocked. “Oh, no.” 

* * *

She goes back to the hotel alone, and as she walks she thinks about how anyone could possibly think that she and Matt are dating. No. It’s inconceivable. Absolutely inconceivable. 

Oh wait, except for the time that they went to New York together for no real reason other than the fact that they shared a mutual desire to see Manhattan. Or that they spend a ridiculous amount of time at each others’ flats when they’re filming. Or the fact that Matt played a rather central role in the row and the other issues that eventually sunk Karen’s relationship with Patrick. And she with Matt and Daisy’s relationship. He won’t go in to specifics with her, but she’s overheard conversations he’s had with Arthur. 

Oh dear. 

She makes her way up to her room, and her head is pounding and suddenly the amount of alcohol she’s consumed over the evening doesn’t make her feel good - it makes her feel nauseous, but that could also be from the sudden revelation that she and Matt are practically dating. 

While both in committed relationships. 

And it only takes about ten minutes of dedicated thinking for her to come around to the idea that, hey, maybe she’d like to date him for real. 

Then, Karen gets a knock on her door, and it’s Matt, looking exceptionally broody. Damn him and his hot English broodiness. 

“How’s Andrew?” He asks. 

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Karen says, “and he’s not here right now.” 

“Bet he’s a good snog.”

“Stop, Matt.” She quirks one of her eyebrows up, and then continues, “And since when are you so invested in who I’m kissing?” 

Then she takes one look at him, and thinks  _oh,_ because maybe he wishes that she’d kiss him. 

So she does, she steps forward and crashes her lips on to his, and he responds so fucking eagerly that it’s a little overwhelming. Her fingers weave through his hair, his stupid, wonderful, soft hair, and his hands grip her hips, pulling her flush against him, and she doesn’t know why she’s never imagined doing this ever because it’s crazy awesome. 

They break apart briefly to let him step inside her room, and then he pressed her up against the wall and pulled her in for another searing kiss, and then started to press butterfly kisses along her jaw and then down her neck. He bites hard in to one spot, and she winces.

That seems to snap him out of it, and some of the heat and rushing goes away, and it’s just him with his arms around her waist pressing gentle kisses to her forehead. 

“Sorry about that -” he starts. 

“It’s fine,” Karen says, “but maybe not when we’re filming again tomorrow.” 

“Right.” 

“But I was okay with the way things were going,” she says coyly. 

He smiles at that, and the two of them make their way over to the bed, leaving a trail of clothes behind them, and he presses her in to the mattress and presses a kiss in to her collarbone. 

One of his hands snakes its way down her body, and as it skims over her hipbones, he looks back up at her with a worried look in his eyes. 

“Are you sure, Kaz?” 

She nods, because if there is one thing that’s clear through the alcohol and feelings and everything, it’s that she’s pretty sure she wants this right now. 

* * *

He’s not there when she wakes up, which gives her a minor heart attack until she hears the toilet flush. 

He comes back and lies down in bed beside her, and even though they had done the sex the night before she still can’t actually look at him naked, which is weird. 

“Morning Kaz,” he says, smiling at her. 

“Morning Matt,” she says, sounding about ten times more cheerful than she actually feels, because suddenly it’s stupidly sunny in the room and her head is pounding and  _oh god I slept with my best friend who I also want to date things are going to get seriously weird._

“How are you feeling?” 

“Like shit.” 

“Me too, kind of.” 

There’s an awkward pause, because she can sense that he knows (and she knows) that they really need to talk about what happened last night, but neither of them want to broach it, which Karen knows is stupid on a purely rational level. 

“About last night…” she starts.

“We don’t need to talk about it,” Matt says. 

“Yeah, we kind of do.” 

“You’re right.” 

“I want you to know,” Karen says, “that yes, I was drinking and that probably made me a little more forward than I might have been otherwise, but I didn’t just sleep with you because I was drunk.” 

He sighs. “That’s good to hear.” 

“I have feelings for you, Matt.” 

“I have feelings for you as well, Karen.” 

She smiles at him. “Well, that’s sorted.” 

That short conversation does clear the air for the rest of the time that they’re in Spain. At the end of filming though, they still drift apart and she goes to Los Angeles and he keeps on filming  _Who_ , and they don’t have the follow-up, ‘I’d like you to be my significant other’ conversation until about eighteen months later over dinner in some Italian cafe tucked away down a laneway in North London.  _  
_

Then they go back to Matt’s flat and have a repeat of that night in Almeria, except this time, she really thinks that it is sorted, because he tells her he loves her when she wakes up, and she says it back.


End file.
